My Life Would Suck Without You
by Nobody13Xlll
Summary: Percy and Nico are falling apart, and Jason decides to fix everything in this electrifying conclusion to the Nicotine series! Sequel to Demons, Nico/Percy Slash, Drama, don't like don't read


**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Why couldn't those two see what they were doing to each other? Couldn't they see the hurt they put the other through, couldn't they try and help save the ones who loved them so much? But then again, what could you expect? Percy kept everything bottled up, he was a constant storm on the horizon, trying to hold everything in, while shutting everything else out. And Nico was a runner. Always worried that he'd hurt Percy, only to hurt him more when he ran away to 'protect' him. In a sick, perverted way, those two deserved each other.

But this couldn't go on. They were both falling apart, and unless something, or someone changed that, they would self-destruct. But I was going to fix that. It all started with a storm. I prayed to dad for weeks, praying for help with making it. And then all I needed to do was tick off a son of Hades and son of Poseidon. No biggie right? They'd thank me later anyways, when everything was fixed.

How could they not? I had talked to Piper, and she had agreed this was the only way. Even just letting them separate wouldn't end well, they loved each other too much. Their lives sucked, and without the other, they just shattered. It was time to act. I started with Percy. I knew I could get Nico up and going fast, but I didn't know Percy as well. The Sea Prince was a constant storm of emotions nowadays, completely unpredictable. It didn't take much to get him angry. Just a few curses, point out a few failures, show how pathetic he was at that moment.

It hurt to do it, but it had to be done. When I had been slammed up against a wall with a sword digging into my throat, I knew I my job was almost done. Then I just pointed all that anger at Nico. That was harder. Percy was in so much denial, he was so addicted to Nico that he couldn't be angry with him. But in the end he was. In the end the lake was frothing and boiling with his rage, and the earth was trembling as he marched out, screaming into the open air for Nico. Nico was harder to find. Percy had been on the war path for nearly three days before I found Nico.

He had run away to Iceland this time, punishing himself by living in a cave. I just called him a coward, and the next thing I knew I had a black eye. Nico had apologized, before attacking me again, yelling something about being a demon. What a drama queen. A quick lightning bolt had slowed him down long enough for me to send him to Percy. That's when the storm started. Lightning flashed in the air and thunder boomed as those two advanced, screaming at each other, waving their arms, pushing, punching, slapping, and attacking their loves.

Stone spires shot through the cascades of water, and icy froze the bones of fallen warriors. Celestial bronze clashed with Stygian Iron, sparks flying off at an unreal pace as those two fought, leaving a wake of destruction as they fought it out. I waited a long time, waited until they were wearing each other out, and waited until they were struggling to stay up, struggling to lift their own swords, blood and bruises covering them from head to toe. Then I finally let lose. Lighting shot down from the sky, crashing next to them.

They jumped back, guarding the other for a split second, before realizing what was going on and trying to return to their battle. More lightning bolts crashed to earth, blinding the two. I frowned when the moment the bolts stopped they went back to fighting. Time for something more drastic. I aimed at Percy and a bolt of lightning came down, striking Percy's sword. The son of Poseidon jerked back and forth, before falling to the ground, knocked out or worse. Nico stood there for a few seconds, staring down at his precious Percy, before letting his sword fall and dropping to his knees. I heard him crying over the boom of the storm, watching as he crawled over to Percy, pulling his head into his lap and stroking his head.

He whispered something in Percy's ear, trying to smile, before breaking down. I heard him scream at the fallen boy, before letting go of his chest and repeatedly push at his chest, screaming for the son of Poseidon to come back, that he loved him. I panicked, running out from my hiding spot. Had I killed Percy?! I rushed over, sliding to my knees beside them, while Nico slammed Percy's chest, sobbing, demanding for Percy to come back. I felt around for a pulse, but there was none. No. No this wasn't how this was supposed to on Jackson.

"I promise I'll stay Percy! I love you, I won't hurt you anymore. I can't lose you, Percy!" Nico pulled Percy to his chest, cradling the fallen warrior, kissing his forehead and whispering lullabies and love to his boyfriend in Italian. Percy didn't wake up. I reached over, managing to pry Percy out of Nico's arms, and placed my hands on his chest, forcing out a quick shock. Percy's body jolted, but there was no response. I tried again. Same result. I threw everything I had into it, and Percy shook, shaking and twitching, before falling back to the ground. He was gone. I fell back, staring in horror at what I had done. The storm started to subside over us, and Nico fell down next to Percy, entwining their hands and nuzzling his head into Percy's neck. He leaned up, whispering something I couldn't hear, cupping Percy's cheek and placing a kiss on his lips. Poor Nico. Poor Percy. What had I done?

And then Percy gasped for life. I stared in awe as he struggled to get up, only for Nico to tackle him in a huge, renewing his previous promise. Percy looked around in shock, before looking down at the Ghost King, actually hearing what was being said. "Please let me in." Nico begged, staring up at him with wide eyes. Percy stared down at him for a few seconds, before nodding his head.

"I will. Please don't leave me. I need you." Nico nodded, swearing on Styx that he wouldn't leave. "I couldn't leave you bello if I wanted to. I need you." "I need you to. My life would kind of suck without you." I smiled at the two, exhausted. It had only taken a storm, a few death threats, and killing one of my best friends to fix them. And now it was all ok. Now they were all good again. But would it last?

2 years later…

"I do." Nico said, smiling up at Percy. "Then by the power invested in me by the gods of Olympus, may you two be together forever and all eternity." Chiron said. A cheer went up from the camp. "You may now kiss the…" Chiron trailed off as Percy grabbed Nico, dipping low and kissing his lover passionately. The other famous seven laughed, clapping as we stared at the two lovebirds. Sure it had taken a lot of work, and it hadn't always been easy, but it had been worth it all in the end. And the best part was, their story was still just starting.

* * *

**So yeah that just happened. It totally sucked, but I was bored and just couldn't think of another way to get it out of the way. Anyways, that's the end of the trio,_ please, please, PLEASE _review, and I hope you didn't hate it. Please R&R and if you did like it take a look at some of my other stuff, because it is much better! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, ciao!**


End file.
